


Цена доверия

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: Extremus [7]
Category: Point Break (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Relationships: Bodhi/Johnny Utah
Series: Extremus [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729198
Kudos: 4





	Цена доверия

Бодхи не выкрикивал имя Юты. Может быть потому, что он видел лодку и агента, приплывшего вместе с ним по Керепу к водопаду. Может быть потому, что шум потока, сходящего с высоты почти в тысячу ярдов, все равно заглушал все звуки. Или потому, что Юта был мертв. Он не хотел верить в последнее, но где-то в глубине души чувствовал, что именно это было ценой — тем, что он должен был отдать. Последний, кто мог бы остаться с ним.

Поток был очень сильным, бурным и пенистым, и разглядеть в его водах хоть что-то казалось невозможным. Скорее всего, тело просто отнесло от места падения, а потом и вовсе утянуло под воду, и оно никогда не будет найдено. Бодхи продолжал искать, передвигаясь по берегу у самой кромки реки, заглядывая в нее и двигаясь вниз по течению реки. Несколько раз ему казалось, что он видел нечто знакомое, но каждый раз это оказывалось ошибкой.

Он должен был поговорить с Ютой там, наверху. Убедить, объяснить, да хотя бы солгать, но не дать ему прыгнуть. У Бодхи не было на это времени — эйфория от подъёма заставляла кровь кипеть адреналином, не подпуская сомнения. Именно там, наверху, он понял, что значило «доверие», и должен был, не колеблясь, совершить прыжок, без страха и лишних мыслей. Юте не требовалось понимание — он прыгнул, не веря ни во что, не осознавая, зачем Бодхи это делает, он все равно прыгнул, за ним.

Бодхи устало опустился на высокий камень, обнимая себя за плечи, чтобы унять дрожь. Мокрая одежда липла к коже, а нервное напряжение не давало мышцам расслабиться. Нужно было уходить, пока ФБРовец не принялся исследовать берег в поисках своего непутевого напарника. Юта всегда был одним из лучших:спортсменов, людей, тех, с кем Бодхи приходилось сталкиваться. Он был другом, братом и мог бы стать… чем-то иным. Бодхи тронул рассеченную бровь, проверяя, прекратилось ли кровотечение. Он старался не сближаться с ним сильнее, чем этого требовало их братство и поставленная Озаки цель. Именно из-за нее любые мысли об отношениях, близости не только для быстрого секса ради секса, пресекались. Если бы он знал, что Юте не придется оставаться одному, то время, проведенное вместе, могло бы сложиться по-другому.

— До скорой... — договорить привычную прощальную фразу не дало движение выше по реке. Проклятый ФБРовец вновь оживился, взявшись словно из неоткуда и начав метаться у кромки воды. Он нашел тело, — со щемящей тоской понял Бодхи. Если бы он поискал еще немного, то смог бы попрощаться лично.

Видеть, как агент горюет над трупом, Бодхи не хотел, а потому поднялся, поворачиваясь к ним спиной и прикидывая маршрут. Дорога, которую он выбрал, позволяла обернуться и четко увидеть, что происходило у воды, но он не разрешал себе эту слабость. Лучше всего было оставить в памяти образ жизнерадостного, живого Юты, а не израненное, сломанное потоком тело.

Выдержки Бодхисаттве хватило ровно до того момента, как тропа вильнула в последний раз, уводя от возвышенности и скрывая берег. То, что он увидел, в одно мгновение заставило сердце радостно подпрыгнуть в груди, сбиваясь с ритма и тут же ухнуть вниз.

Юта был жив. Они оба смогли сделать это. Выполнить самое сложное из восьми испытаний. Только он, все еще не понимая, для чего все это делалось, улыбался агенту, когда тот протянул ему документы. Даже с выбранной Бодхи точки обзора, не слишком удобной, было видно, с каким самодовольным видом, и будь у него хвост, виляя им, Юта взял у этого человека удостоверение. Оковы, которые намертво пригвоздят его к неверной дороге.

Бодхи, стараясь избавиться ото всех эмоций, смотрел, как Юта улыбается, откидывая с лица мокрые пряди и неосторожно задевает ссадину на скуле, морщась от боли. Его гримаса отдалась где-то в нутре, под ребрами, и расползлась по всему телу. Каждое полученное повреждение начинало напоминать о себе. Перестав смотреть на них, Бодхи сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь и потрогал языком качающийся клык. Доверие оказалось самым сложным актом, но все равно было закончено. Бодхи отдал все, что ему принадлежало. Почти все. Оставалось последнее испытание, с самой высокой ценой. И он был бы счастлив пройти его и расплатиться — прямо сейчас.


End file.
